Liquid hydrocarbon fuels such as diesel, turbine fuel and furnace oil referred to as middle distillate fuel tend to thicken when cooled and if cold enough will not flow. A number of additives usually polymeric in nature have been developed to improve cold flow properties. One of the most successful has been an ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,037,850 and 4,087,255. U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,255 also discloses terpolymers of ethylene, vinyl acetate and C.sub.3-16 .alpha.-olefins such as propylene. Terpolymers of ethylene, vinyl acetate and either propylene or butylene have been used to lower the pour point of residual fuel oil as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,178,950 and 4,178,951. Terpolymers of ethylene, vinyl acetate and styrene are reported to be useful as pour point depressants in middle distillate fuel (U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,533). Other patents relating to ethylene, vinyl acetate copolymers which may include other monomers are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,240,766; 3,297,784; 3,779,992; and 4,035,329.